


Despacito

by Sleepless_Malice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Sex, Drabble, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: JJ and Otabek enjoy some time at the beach.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> written for jjstyleweek on tumblr (day 2), crossposted there.

“I like you like this,” Otabek says, letting his hands wander across JJ’s chest, smooth and sun-tanned, still smelling of coconut and sex. JJ looks at him quizzically, until Otabek elaborates further. “Sated and spent. Happy. Debauched.”

 _My work._  He doesn’t say that.

Upon that, JJ smiles that smile, all white teeth and way too big, nevertheless extraordinarily beautiful, at least to Otabek who can’t help but find everything beautiful about JJ. It hadn’t always been like this, though, and he’s grateful that many things have changed throughout the last year.

Somewhere far away the soft sound of music plays, rhythms perfectly matching the gentle surf against their toes, with the last rays of sunshine warming their skin.

“Well, I like you like that, too” JJ murmurs, cupping Otabek’s face to kiss him yet again, tasting the salty note of the sea still there, “in fact I think that look on your face is quite inspiring.”

“Is it?” teases Otabek.

“Yeah,” answers JJ, reversing their position so that now he lies on top of Otabek, kissing his way down Otabek’s chest until soft moans mingle with the sound of waves. “The holiday itself is inspiring.”

“True,” says Otabek, ruffling the sand out of JJ’s hair, smiling, “a week all to ourselves is wonderful. No training, no obligations, no curious reporters. It was the best idea you ever had.”

JJ laughs, rolling his hip suggestively against Otabek. “I beg to differ though,” he says, donning an expression of fake hurt, “my absolute best idea was to ask you for your number again, wouldn’t you agree?”

He leans in, kissing JJ in earnest before he speaks again. “Absolutely.” A deliberate pause follows. “I’m glad you did.”

JJ smirks, and briefly, Otabek wonders why that is. “You know what I am glad for?” asks JJ, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck.

“No?”

“That now it’s you who gets all the sand between your buttocks.”

And then they laugh, wrestling and rolling through the sand like children until the surf swallows them for a second. After that, they laugh all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, feel free to say hi. [jjbekism](http://jjbekism.tumblr.com)


End file.
